Muñeca de porcelana
by Smile Sad
Summary: Naruto ahoga un bostezo frente a la puerta de su casa e indudablemente, se da cuenta de que el cerrojo ha sido burlado. Fem!SasuxNaru Hétero, Gender bender.


**Muñeca de porcelana**

 **By Smile Sad**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen, de manera que no lucro haciendo esto -está claro que nadie me pagaría-.**

 **Advertencias: Fem!SasuxNaru Hétero (7u7), OoC, horrores ortográficos, abuso del uso de los nombres de los personajes, cursilería. Ya es suficiente advertencia saber que yo lo escribí -badum tss-.**

 **Si lo anterior no te asustó y aún quieres continuar... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Festival Literario SasuNaru**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto ahoga un bostezo con su mano izquierda, cierra los ojos sintiéndolos cansados por el abuso indiscriminado de las horas delante del computador. Se encuentra frente a la puerta de su casa después de trabajar, y cuando está sacando la llave para abrirla, siente una premonición. Y tal como lo había pensado, no es necesario usar la llave para ingresar; alguien ha burlado el cerrojo otra vez.

— ¿Se supone que ahora tienes complejo de cerrajero? —pregunta a nadie en especial, aferrando más la tira de su maletín al hombro y camina hacia el interior de la casa.

Se saca los zapatos en la entrada y los deja acomodados en un pequeño armario. Después de ponerse las pantuflas y dejar su saco y maletín en un colgador, se dirige a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Una figura sentada al lado de la puerta de su habitación detiene sus pasos.

— La próxima vez, por favor, llámame antes de presentarte en mi casa, Sasuke —su voz se oye cansada—. Aunque claro, no habrá una próxima vez.

Sasuke abraza sus piernas y tiene la cabeza oculta entre las rodillas, quieta, sin hacer caso a sus palabras. Naruto suspira y pasa de ella mientras comienza a deshacer el nudo de la corbata que de un momento a otro comienza a asfixiarle. Siente ganas de salir de ahí, tal vez ni siquiera debió haber entrado al percatarse de que no estaría solo esa noche, y el tiempo en que ella se negara a irse.

— Llegas tarde —parece un reproche, pero Naruto no se siente con animos de justificarse, no es su deber. Sasuke se encuentra detrás de él y enciende la luz de su habitación, quitando la oscuridad en la que Naruto prefiere mantenerse engullido, lastimando un poco más sus cansados ojos.

— Y tú no debería estar aquí. Recuerdo haberte dicho que la vez anterior sería nuestro último encuentro... —hace memoria—. Y también recuerdo asegurar que lo que sea que antes teníamos, se acabó.

Cierra los ojos.

—Eso no es algo que sólo puedas decidir por ti mismo —contraataca Sasuke.

Claro que puedo, se dice a sí mismo. Abre los ojos y frunce levemente el ceño.

Naruto trata de ignorar su presencia mientras se quita la camisa para ponerse una polera holgada y cómoda, los latidos de su corazón van en aumento sin su permiso e inevitablemente. Es tan débil a ella que... No vale la pena resistirse.

Se da la vuelta para contemplarla. Compone una sonrisa derrotada y puede percibir que ella disfruta de verlo así, como si supiera desde un principio que no la rechazaría.

— Ven —llama Naruto—. Haz conmigo lo que quieras.

Sasuke tiene una sonrisa de medio lado dibujada en sus labios delgados, aquella misma que antes le sacaba de casillas —cuando era un adolescente con un gran orgullo, pero no más grande que el de ella—, y se acerca a él sin la más mínima duda. Aún carga con la imagen de la mujer manipuladora y fría que todos a su alrededor ven. Sin embargo, a él le gusta pensar que se asemeja más a un pajarillo herido en busca de refugio, una muñeca de porcelana cuyo interior comienza a resquebrajarse.

Naruto envuelve su delgada cintura —muy delgada para su gusto— y se permite llenar sus sentidos con ella. Son pocas las veces en que puede tenerla a su lado, pero Naruto prefiere sólo contemplarla de lejos, cuando camina elegante por alfombras rojas y se muestra altiva, orgullosa, en fotografías, videos y revistas que colecciona en secreto. Naruto es un completo masoquista, porque se supone que es un hombre maduro de veintisiete años y que no debería mendigar el amor de una persona que nunca parece estar dispuesta a entregárselo; las excepciones son contadas y ahora es una de ellas.

Sasuke es la mujer de la que Naruto está enamorado y cree no equivocarse cuando asegura —siempre a sí mismo, para consolar a su marchita alma— que es correspondido, pero la brecha que los separa a ambos es simplemente infinita, y Naruto no cree que valga el intento de acortarla. Lo ha intentado muchas veces (miles), y si no es el entorno el que le hace decaer, es la misma Sasuke... su eterna verdugo.

Ella es la mujer a la que se aferra con insistencia y sin el deseo de dejar escapar. Sasuke tiene casi su misma altura, disfruta de hacerle rabiar y es a quien ama indistintamente sin razón alguna.

Aprieta los labios cuando siente las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, amenazando con caer. Y no, no piensa derramarlas —ha durado años, meses y días delante de otros con una sonrisa falsa que le sale natural y creíble para terminar así—; Naruto no quiere verse más lamentable de lo que ya es; ha llorado muchas veces delante de ella, clamando por su cariño, por sus palabras y por su atención... Le ha rogado que deje de jugar con él y que acabe lo que tienen. Si es que hay algo, pero Sasuke siempre permanece callada en esas ocasiones, esperando a que se calme para luego abrazarle y brindarle su frialdad de muñeca, y entonces irse y regresar cuando así lo desee.

Por hoy fingirá que sus ojos se encuentran muy, muy cansados, y lo están, se ha de tragar la amargura que sabe horrorosa.

Se muerde la mejilla.

Y siempre lo aceptará, porque Naruto no es de los que se niegan, mucho menos ese tipo de sentimiento, sobretodo ese. La ama demasiado, y Sakura, su amiga, le ha repetido —con golpes en cada palabra, con preocupación y con reproche— que se aleje de Sasuke, que sólo se hace daño y que él no se merece ningún tipo de relación tóxica que sólo termina por destruirle, para armarlo a su antojo una y otra vez. Pero es Sakura quien no entiende, Naruto no quiere a nadie más que a Sasuke.

Muy contradictoriamente.

La quiere, pero a una distancia considerable, donde no pueda lastimarse ni lastimarla a ella. La quiere cerca, con su cuerpo de piel fría congelando la llamarada de amor que siente, para acudir rápido cuando ella no pueda con el peso de sus responsabilidades y comience a lastimarse. La quiere a su lado, por más que ella destruya sus esperanzas cada vez que parte a otro lugar —es un alivio que no con otros hombres—; pero en sus momentos de lucidez la quiere lejos... lástima que Naruto no se caracterice por ser lúcido ni mucho menos coherente en lo que respecte a ella.

Naruto la necesita como al agua para vivir, se ha vuelto tan dependiente de Sasuke, que a pesar de que no la ha visto en un doloroso intervalo de tiempo, no ha dudado ni un segundo en querer abrazarla y aceptarla en su casa —que sólo puede llamar hogar cuando ella está ahí—. La pequeña escena de hace minutos sólo fue producto de su dolido corazón, que sigue igual de dolido desde hace dos meses: cuando Naruto insistió (por influencia de Sakura) en darle nombre a su relación. No son novios, ni amigos ni amantes ¿Entonces qué? Aquél día Naruto recuerda haber llorado y en su rabia haber dicho cosas de las que ahora se arrepiente, pero que aún así repitió para rescatar piezas de su pisoteado orgullo.

— Haré la cena, y será ramen.

Naruto sabe que ha estado demasiado tiempo abrazando su delgado cuerpo y quiere permanecer así por siempre, pero a Sasuke no le gusta sentirse asfixiada; por eso y porque aún debe cambiarse los pantalones.

La deja ir.

Ella le da un corto beso en los labios, que no merece siquiera ser llamado beso, porque le es insuficiente y le deja suspirando, y luego se va hacia la cocina. Naruto termina por ponerse una bermuda, después se dirige al baño. Con el agua se lava las inseguridades, el pesar y el dolor; se limpia el alma y también las lagañas de los ojos, las lágrimas secas y la tristeza.

Inhala y exhala, una, dos y tres veces. Se serena. Y vuelve a ser Naruto otra vez.

Se dirige a la cocina, el olor de su comida favorita inunda el lugar, haciéndole sonreir. Se acerca a ella y repentinamente le besa la mejilla, sonrojándose por su propio impulso. Naruto suelta unas carcajadas divertidas cuando Sasuke le devuelve una mirada de ceño fruncido y luego le sonríe de medio lado.

— Dobe ¿A eso le llamas beso? —parece retarle, mirándole con suficiencia.

— ¡No empieces, Sasuke!

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo de quedar en verguenza, perdedor?

Y ríe. Ríe porque en realidad la ha extrañado mucho, demasiado; ríe porque no quiere llorar; ríe porque en realidad está muy feliz de tenerla a su lado, aunque sea por un corto momento.

El verdadero Naruto está conciente de que a Sasuke no le gusta el ramen, y así como siempre sucede cada vez que ella decide consentirle algunos de sus caprichos, le está pidiendo perdón.

Le pide disculpas por dejarle durante tanto tiempo, por no ser clara con sus sentimientos, por no decirle que lo ama, al igual que Naruto la ama a ella. Le pide perdón por las noches oscuras sin su frialdad de muñeca, perdón por no renunciar a esa vida que le destruye y que todos esperan de ella.

Y Naruto lo sabe, lo sabe a pesar de dudar muchas veces de la veracidad de esas afirmaciones, porque es débil de corazón y endeble ante ella; y lo es incluso más cuando no está solo; en el momento en que las inseguridades atacan así como las palabras coherentes de un amigo harto de verle sufrir.

Pero pese a todo el dolor y la tristeza, Naruto no lo prefiere de otra manera.

Desea siempre estar con ella, al lado de esa muñeca de porcelana cuyos pedazos resquebrajados Naruto intenta pegar, cortándose en el proceso. Feliz y aplacando la llamarada de amor que le quema.

Sasuke es una muñeca fría de porcelana, pero es su muñeca.

.

* * *

.

 **Me disculpo por la mala narración y el entreveramiento de las oraciones**

 **Editado el 26/01/2017.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
